1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ornamental safety equipment for bicycles, and more particularly to the structure of a spinner for attachment to the hub of a bicycle wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accidental collisions of automobiles and bicycles often occur at dusk or at nighttime or at other time when visibility is limited. Such collisions usually occur because the driver of the automobile does not have sufficient notice or warning of the presence of the bicycle to permit him to stop or to take evasive action. The risk of a rear-end collision is reduced since most bicycles are equipped with a rear reflector which is visible when illuminated by the headlights of an automobile. However, the rear reflector is not as effective in providing a warning to cars approaching a bicycle moving laterally with respect to the line of travel of the automobile, for example as is the case involving a broadside collision of an automobile and bicycle at an intersection. To avoid such a broadside collision, the driver of the automobile will stop if there remains sufficient time to come to a complete halt before striking the bicycle, and he may also choose to take evasive action to avoid a collision. Therefore, in such a situation, it would be desirable to equip the bicycle with a passive signaling device which is visible when illuminated by the headlights of an approaching automobile and which gives an indication of the direction and speed at which the bicycle is traveling so that the driver of the automobile may turn aside if there is not sufficient time to come to a complete halt.